gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ryder (mission)
Ryder is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Grove Street Families member Lance "Ryder" Wilson from his home. Mission Carl drops by Ryder's house in Grove Street. Ryder does not seem that excited to see Carl back. Ryder explains that a local pizza store in Idlewood keeps painting over a Grove Street Families tag on the building, and he wants to "teach the owner a lesson". He asks Carl to come along, to which Carl agrees. The two get into Ryder's Picador and drive over to the barber shop. Carl asks if Old Reece still owns the shop, to which Ryder warns Carl not to get a haircut there, stating that Reece popped his membrane years ago. Despite Ryder's advice, Carl goes inside the barber shop and gets a new haircut. Afterwards, Carl goes back outside and Ryder comments on his new haircut. Ryder tells Carl to go over to the pizza place across the street and get them some food while he finishes smoking. After Carl orders the food, Ryder walks over to the counter with a gun and attempts to rob the premises. However, the clerk recognises Ryder, frightens Ryder and Carl off with a shotgun, and calls the police. Carl and Ryder flee outside and get into Ryder's Picador. Carl and Ryder drive back to Ryder's house in Grove Street. After returning to Grove Street, Ryder tells Carl to go over and see Sweet at his house to talk to him about the graffiti all across the hood. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Ryder's car *Go with Ryder to the barbers *Enter the barber shop *Walk into the marker to get a haircut *Enter the Pizza shop and buy some food *Walk into the marker to buy a meal *Get in Ryder's car *Drive Ryder home Reward The reward for completing the mission is an increase of three Respect points. Also the Sweet mission strand is opened starting with the first mission, Tagging Up Turf. A phone call from Sweet will also be available, describing changes in the city's gangs. Transcript Gallery Rydermission-GTASA2.jpg|Ryder attempting to rob the pizza parlor as Carl looks on. Rydermission-GTASA3.jpg|CJ drivers Ryder away from the shotgun-wielding pizza parlor staff. Video Walkthrough GTA San Andreas - Mission -2 - Ryder -HD Walkthrough-|PC Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 2 - Ryder (HD)|Ipad Version Tips * With some care and skill, the shotgun-wielding employee can be killed. Doing this gives the player a decent weapon that can make some earlier missions much easier. The easiest method is simply running him over with Ryder's Picador, but the player can also attack him quickly with fists or any sprayable objects. He will drop a shotgun with 7 shots. Trivia *After the player comes out of the barbers and talks to Ryder, if Carl comes out with an expensive haircut, Ryder takes back what he said about Reece. If Carl comes out with a cheaper hairstyle he will continue to insult Reece. (This appears to be false in the Xbox version of the game, as coming out with a Flat Top ($500) will still cause Ryder to insult Reece). *If a player visits Old Reece without money, they will automatically be given $52. In the pizza shop, they will be given $2, allowing them to buy the cheapest meal. *The song heard inside Ryder's home is Alwayz Into Somethin' by N.W.A, a song also heard on Radio Los Santos. *The clerk in the pizza shop says to Ryder, "I feel sorry for your dad," similar to what a clerk says to a character in the beginning of the movie, "Menace II Society." *In the brief cutscene at Ryder's House, Ryder armed himself with a Glock 17, but when he's about to rob the Pizza Parlour, he pulls out a Colt M1911A1. *In a beta screenshot, Ryder can be seen leaning against a Sadler. *Before the player stops at the barber, Ryder's car is damage-proof. However, the engine will still begin smoking if it sustains too much damage. *The cutscene where Ryder comment's on Carl's hair cannot normally be skipped. However, if the player fails and retries the mission, it can be skipped. *As long as you're in Los Santos, the clerk will follow wherever you are until you complete the mission. See Also *Mission walkthrough Navigation }} de:Ryder (Mission) es:Ryder (misión) ru:Ryder (миссия) pl:Ryder (misja) fr:Ryder (mission) pt:Ryder (missão) nl:Ryder (missie) fi:Ryder (tehtävä) uk:Ryder vi:Ryder (nhiệm vụ) ar:رايدر (مهمة) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas